In My Arms
by SofiaLugo
Summary: SONGFIC. Unos momentos antes de salir a un encuentro que no decidirá tu vida, sino la de tu amor, la de tus amigos, la de tu hija. Esta en tus brazos y solo puedes pensar en tu pequeña. One Shot


**_Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a Stephanie Meyer. Yo solo juego con los personajes._**

**_Summary: SONGFIC. Unos momentos antes de salir a un encuentro que no decidirá tu vida, sino la de tu amor, la de tus amigos, la de tu hija. Esta en tus brazos y solo puedes pensar en tu pequeña. One Shot_**

**In My Arms.**

* * *

><p><em>"Your baby blues (Tu maternidad)<em>

_So full of wonder (Tan llena de dudas)_

_Your curly cues (Tus rizos)_

_Your contageous smile (Tu sonrisa contagiosa)"_

_—_¿Bella? — Me volví al escuchar la voz de Rosalie. Me levante a velocidad vampirica, traia en sus brazos a Renesmee, una sonrisa se poso en mis labios al ver que venia durmiendo placidamente en los brazos de su tía.

— Voy a prepararme — Anuncio ella antes de dejarla en mis brazos, asenti y camine hacia el sofá, para que ella estuviese mas cómoda.

Al sentarme tan solo pude observarla, sus pequeños rizos cobrizos caian sobre su cara, sus largas pestañas estaban sobre sus parpados cerrados, delicadamente los quite de su rostro con mis fríos y pálidos dedos, respiraba lentamente sobre mi pecho, acompasadamente a mis inhalaciones y exhalaciones falsas.

¿Como alguien tan pequeño y pacifico podía poner el mundo de muchos de cabeza? ¿Como su pequeña había logrado todo eso? No sabia, pero temía mas que nunca este día. Ni siquiera el día que James me ataco, que Edward se fue o que Victoria volvió había sentido tanto miedo como este día. Temía como nunca perderla, no volver a ver a mi pequeño milagro.

_"And as I watch (Y mientras te veo)_

_Your start to grow up (Empiezas a crecer)_

_And all I can do is hold you tigh (Y todo lo que puedo hacer es abrazarte fuertemente)"_

Habíamos pasado tiempos difíciles, ella era la unión entre dos mundos totalmente distintos, dos mundos que nunca debieron conocerse, pero allí estaba ella, como prueba de todo lo que el amor era posible de crear.

No me importaba ir cada día a una batalla por el resto de la eternidad, no me importaba con tal de saber que Renesmeee estaría bien.

No temía en matar o dar mi vida por ella, ahora ella era parte de mi vida, significaba mucho más de lo que alguna vez pude imaginar. Temerosa, bese su frente, lo que ella respondió con un pequeño suspiro.

_"Knowing clouds will rage (Nubes llenas de rabia)_

_And storms will race in (Y tormentas correrán)_

_But you will be safe in my arms (Pero estarás a salvo en mis brazos)"_

Daría cualquier cosa por que Renesmee estuviese bien, que creciera, que viviera, que fuera feliz, que disfrutara, que _amara_. Vi a Jake mirarnos con melancolía, sabiendo que corrían grave peligro hoy. Que hoy alguien más decidiría el futuro del amor de su vida.

No estaba lista para entregar a Renesmee, fuese a quien fuese, pero si pasaba algo, sabia que Jacob la cuidaría mejor que nadie, que nada le pasaría estando con él.

Apreté mis ojos, daría mucho por evitar este día, pero lo que los Vulturi deseaban jamás se lo daría, la querían a _ella,_y jamás accedería a aquello, hiciera lo que hiciera, me aseguraría que Renesmee seria libre.

"_Rains will pour down (La lluvia caeáa)_

_Waves will crash all around (Las olas chocarán nuestro alrededor)_

_But you will be safe in my arms (Pero estáras a salvo en mis brazos)"_

Que quizás algún día su crecimiento se detuviera, que llegara a ser una hermosa mujer, que tal vez seria tan buena en música como su padre, en la moda como sus tías... Solo quería que creciera, de alguna forma que aun no conocía, quería que fuera feliz, solo eso pedía.

_"Story books are full of fairy tales (Historias llenas de cuentos de hadas)_

_Of kings and queens and the bluest skies (Reyes y Reinas en cielo azul)_

_My heart is torn just in knowing (Mi corazón se rompe por el saber)_

_You'll someday see the truth from lies (Algún día veras la verdad entre las mentiras)"_

Observe los libros esparcidos por toda la sala, Renesmee había disfrutado con todos los visitantes, sabia algo de lo que pasaba, pero me era imposible decirle que esos vampiros que _asesinarla_No, yo jamás podría aceptar algo como eso.

Recordé los días en los que jugábamos, en los que le leía historias que mi madre leyó durante toda mi infancia, en los que nuestra única preocupación era su crecimiento, en los que éramos felices, y de alguna manera, no lo sabíamos.

Ella había sido fruto del amor entre Edward y yo, de lo más fuerte que había sentido alguna vez, de un sentimiento que era casi capaz de hacer latir mi corazón muerto, que me sintiera desfallecer cada vez que lo veía.

Ella era mi pequeña, la combinación perfecta.

_"Castles, they might crumble (Castillos que pueden derrumbarse)_

_Dreams may not come true (Sueños que tal vez no se hagan realidad)_

_But you are never all alone (Pero nunca estarás sola)_

_'Cause I will always love you (Porque yo siempre te amaré)"_

_—_¿Bella? — La voz de mi esposo me saco de mis pensamientos. Levante la mirada de Renesmee, él estaba en la puerta de la habitación, solo ese momento basto para que él se diera cuenta de mis pensamientos sin tener que poseer su don, me puse pie, aun con ella en mis brazos, Edward nos abrazo, un sollozo ahogado salio de mis labios. —Todo estará bien, te lo prometo.

— Tengo miedo — Confesé al levantar la vista. Entre mis brazos, Renesmee se removió y abrió sus pequeños parpados lentamente, ambos le sonreímos. Ella nos devolvió la sonrisa. Edward beso su frente.

— Las amo y no permitiré que nada les pase. Nunca lo olviden — Sonreí tristemente mientras besaba la mejilla de mi pequeña. Él tomo mi mano libre, ya era hora.

_"Knowing clouds will rage (Nubes llenas de rabia)_

_And storms will race in (Y tormentas correrán)_

_But you will be safe in my arms (Pero estarás a salvo en mis brazos)_

_Rains will pour down (La lluvia caerá)_

_Waves will crash all around (Las olas chocarán nuestro alrededor)_

_But you will be safe in my arms (Pero estarás a salvo en mis brazos)"_

Todos tomamos nuestras posiciones en el claro. Renesmee estaba en mis brazos, con su mochila sobre sus hombros. En la lejanía, observe como un mar negro se avecinaba hacia nosotros.

Los Vulturi.

Impidiendo que el temor me dominara, estreche a mi princesa hacia mis brazos, bese su frente.

— Te amo — Susurre contra ella. Edward nos miraba, me dijo "Te amo" con un movimiento de labios y beso mi cabello. Volví mi mirada al frente.

Pasara lo que pasara, nada le pasaría a nuestra pequeña.

* * *

><p><em><strong>NA: Basado en la cancion In My Arms - Plumb**_


End file.
